My Lily
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: She was her parents lily, dainty and sweet. She wanted to play rough but her parents wouldn't let her. All she wanted to do was play Quidditch with her brother and father, though they wouldn't play with her because she was their lily. Has nothing to do with Lily Evans.


I did this for WitAngerandBravery's Hunger Games Quote Challenge and alohamora080's The "Daddy's Girl" Competition. The quote I used here is 'Highly unlikely but not impossible.' This idea was also random and took a lot of time to come up with since I wanted to combine them. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Liliana watched as her brother played Quidditch in the yard with their father. Her brother was only two years older than her but he seemed to have more fun with their father than she did when she was with him. She sighed aggravated that her father treated her in such a dainty manner, she wanted to play rough with her father and older brother though neither played rough with her. She looked down at her hands they had little scars from when she accidentally burned herself when she was playing with fire in the back yard.

Her father and her brother finally flew down to the ground. Their father, Sirius, used to play Quidditch when he was in school this Liliana knew. Her father looked at her brother, Damian and said, "You are a very good player. You should play when you are in school." Damian shrugged at the suggestion, "I don't think I want to, but I will think about it." Sirius nodded in agreement. Damian then walked into their house leaving their father and Liliana in the back yard. Sirius turned to look at his daughter who was sitting on the porch staring at her scarred hands, he sat down next to her causing the girl to jump up surprised. "Father, will I ever get to play Quidditch with you?" Liliana asked quietly as she stared back down at her scarred hands. Even though she was so young her hands looked like they belonged to a person many years older. "I want to play with you, father."

Sirius thought about what she said, with a shrug he said, "Highly unlikely but not impossible." Liliana crossed her arms, annoyed at her father, "Why not? I can play just as well as Day-day. Please just once." Sirius shook his head and said, "You are your mother's and my lily, you can't get be rough housing with boys." Sirius kissed the top of her head, "Your mother should have dinner already done, and we should go inside." He stood up and looked down at her, "Come Lily, I don't want you out here alone you are only four and a half years old."

Liliana glanced at her father defiantly, "No, father I want to stay here."

Sirius sighed before he said, "Liliana Andromeda Black, you are to come inside with me willingly or you will be grounded for a week. Do you understand me?" Liliana stood up, not saying a word as she stomped into the house. When they walked into the living room, Damian looked up from a book that he was reading. He had a smirk on his face as he watched Liliana go upstairs to clean up before dinner. "Lab didn't get her way," Damian mocked.

Liliana glared at the boy, "Leave me alone, I don't want to hear you." Damian shrugged at the comment going back to reading his book. When dinner came around Liliana sat there quietly eating the food on her plate. Damian was talking about the book he was reading recently. Their parents listened intently at what he said about the book. "Mum, why can't I play Quidditch with father and Damian," Liliana said interrupting what Damian was saying. "Liliana! You shouldn't interrupt your brother, that's rude," her mother chided. "Also, I don't want you to get hurt my Lily," her mother said softly, "they play too rough for my liking for you to play."

Liliana crossed her arms but said nothing; she soon went back to eating her food. Many years went by when she heard about her father's death she stood in her backyard; she had been training to get into one of the best Quidditch teams in the United Kingdom. She dropped her broom in shock at hearing about her father's death, she didn't cry but she was definitely sad. A person walked up to her and handed her a pair of gloves. Liliana looked at the person and saw that it was Damian, his eyes looked tired. "Here Lab, you should have them. The gloves used to be dad's gloves for when he played Quidditch."

Liliana took them from her brother before she wept in her brother's embrace. "I miss him," Liliana said through her tears.

"I know you do," he whispered quietly while she continued to weep. "We all do." A couple weeks later she attended her father's funeral, all the people he knew stood there not saying a word as person after person came up to say a few words about the deceased man. Liliana finally walked up to the front of the room, with tears in her eyes she began to tell the story of how she was four years old and how bad she wanted to play Quidditch with her brother and father. Some people chuckled at the story that she told them. She ended with, "He told me this when I said I wanted to play with them, 'Highly unlikely but not impossible.' I wish he could have seen me play, so he would know how well I gotten. I love him so much; I wish that he could have been here longer."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
